


Wait For Me And I’ll Find My Way

by SlowBurnJane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is probably scarred for life, Angst, F/F, Face Sitting, Finger Fucking, I’m weak for Lena calling Kara ‘Darling’ during sex, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor works on her feelings, Obligatory Balcony Scene, Oral Sex, RIP the training room equipment, Red sun emulator, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Smut, The smut is in chapter 2, Training Room Sex, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowBurnJane/pseuds/SlowBurnJane
Summary: Set shortly after 5x01. Lena needs time to come to terms with the fact that her best friend kept her true identity from her for years. Kara promises to be there when she’s ready. Five weeks later, when an alien toxin infects Kara, Lena is forced to truly evaluate her feelings for the Kryptonian and proves she’s not the only one willing to be there for the one she loves, no matter what.OrKara gets infected with a toxin and Lena has to fuck it out of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal writing exercise to have an excuse to use the sex pollen trope. It’s fairly light on the dubious consent as far as sex pollen stories go because I also wanted to explore Lena’s struggle to forgive (and stay away from) Kara post 5x01.
> 
> Plot in part 1, smut in part 2

They met for coffee three days after the Pulitzer ceremony. 

Lena had thought about canceling a dozen times. Was it really possible to maintain a semblance of friendship with Kara Danvers?

Kara Zor-El Danvers.

Supergirl.

Lena felt broken. She wanted to see Kara, she really did. Basking in the blonde’s sunny demeanour was one of her favourite pastimes. Some days it was the only bright spot in her otherwise work-burden days. 

Those memories were tainted now. 

She felt her heart clench every time she thought of the Kryptonian which honestly felt like every few minutes. 

Kara had lied to her for over three years. She couldn’t tell if her pride or heart was the most bruised. For all of her intelligence she really was an idiot. 

She thought back on all of the instances where Kara had said something peculiar, now dead giveaways to her alias. But maybe she had been subconsciously obtuse when it came to seeing the truth in front of her?

It felt like one of her engineering projects that had bugs she just couldn’t work out. She loved Kara, both as a best friend and, if she were honest with herself, as something more. But this felt like an insurmountable betrayal. 

Lena didn’t trust easily but Kara had won her over almost immediately. Her radiant warmth and ability to see the good in everyone had disarmed Lena and she was helpless to resist. For the first time in her life she felt like she had someone firmly in her corner. 

She still craved that. She was reluctant to give up the only truly loving relationship she had experienced since her mother had died. 

As hurt as she felt, she knew she couldn’t really cut her best friend out of her life. 

So, when Kara texted to ask if they could talk, Lena agreed to meet her at Noonan’s after her last meeting of the day. 

On the way over, Lena attempted to organize her scattered thoughts. Preparation was power after all. Except, she realized once her driver pulled up outside of the cafe, she was not prepared. She had walked into meetings filled with backstabbing board members with more ease than she found herself with now.

Steeling herself, Lena entered the cafe and scanned the tables until she saw the source of her heartache. 

Kara offered a small, tight lipped smile and a quick raise of her hand in greeting, clearly nervous. 

Lena walked over to the table, offering a small smile of her own. She normally dropped her coat and bag on a chair without much care, but she found herself taking a long minute to properly drape her trench coat neatly over the back of the chair before arranging her bag to lean against it. 

Lena supposed she was nervous as well.

She sat down across from Kara and briefly met her eyes before looking away to the coffee bar, the other patrons, and finally to the cappuccino in front of her, topped with foam art in the shape of a flower. 

She heard Kara clear her throat gently, and glanced up at the bright blue eyes across from her. 

“I, um, ordered your usual,’ she said, gaze flicking down to the cup. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Lena couldn’t help but warm at the thoughtfulness despite her conflicted emotions. She offered Kara a small but genuine smile. 

“Thank you, Kara.”

Kara smiled in return but it didn’t take long to fall off her face. She was clutching her own cup in front of her so hard Lena wondered if it was going to break. 

“I’m glad you agreed to meet with me to, um, talk. We didn’t really get a chance to...I mean, I told you a lot all at once, but then you had to give the speech, which was… I can’t even express how much that meant to me, Lena…” Kara said, leaning forward slightly, “I am so grateful to have you in my life. I want to make sure you know that. How much I treasure our friendship.”

Lena frowned.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Kara frowned, “You’re my best friend, Lena. Our friendship is one of the most important things in my life.”

Lena looked down at her cappuccino and slowly dipped the tip of her finger into the foam, cutting the leaf in half.  _ She would not fall apart in the middle of Noonan’s. She wouldn’t. _

“I’m really struggling to believe that our friendship is that important to you, Kara.” 

She saw Kara flinch across the table. 

“Lena, I told you why I couldn’t tell you I was… I never meant…” the blonde stuttered out.

Lena looked up to meet Kara’s distressed expression and her heart clenched painfully. Her instinct to comfort her friend wanted to kick in badly but she forced the feeling away.

“I feel very foolish. I have never opened myself up to someone like this before. As you know, I don’t trust easily.”

Kara dipped her head down in acknowledgment. 

“I know. I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you, Lena. You have no idea how much I regret not telling you sooner. I was going to-“

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, “I knew before you told me.’ She admitted.

Kara’s eyes widened. 

“You… You knew?”

Lena rolled her lips inward between her teeth before sighing. 

“Lex enlightened me after I shot him.” 

She looked down at the table, a bitter smirk fixed on her face for a moment. 

“It turns out I’m not the smartest Luther after all. How humbling to find out my brother and mother knew your true identity of my supposed best friend years before I did.”

Lena expected Kara to say something but when she didn’t hear the blonde speak she looked up to see tears in Kara’s eyes. 

“You shot Lex? Are you… Are you okay?”

“I’m… I don’t know.” Lena admitted. “To be honest, I’m more upset about finding out you’re,” Lena gestures toward Kara, “than shooting my brother who is, as we’re all well aware, beyond redemption at this point. Besides,” Lena continued, “I’m not sure if I actually killed him. I went back a few days later and there was no sign of him.”

“I’m sorry you had to shoot your brother, Lena,”

Kara was clearly resisting the urge to reach across the table for Lena’s hand. “I failed at bringing in Lex and because I didn’t do my job, you had to go through that.”

Lena shrugged half heartedly, already exhausted from reigning in her wayward sensibilities.

“I’m a Luthor. I’ll survive.”

Kara crumpled further across the table. 

“Lena, I’m… You know I’m here for you, right? I- I love you and care about you so much.”

Closing her eyes, Lena sighed. The longing to cave in and sweep their heartache to the side pressed heavily on her but she knew she couldn’t. 

“Kara, I think I need time. You’re the most important person in my life and I love you dearly, but you… you broke my heart.”

This time Kara didn’t hesitate to reach across the table, gently holding her hand over Lena’s. 

“I’m so sorry, Lee,” Kara whispered sadly. “I love and care for you so much and I want to make this up to you. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there.”

Lena gave Kara a sad smile and slid her hand from under Kara’s, pushing away from the table. She stood up slowly and watched as Kara awkwardly did the same. 

They hadn’t left each other’s presence without a hug goodbye in so long Lena struggled to remember when, but as much as it pained her she just couldn’t hug Kara today. She knew if she did that she’d start crying and she couldn’t break down now.

Instead she picked up her coat to drape over her arm and slung her bag over her shoulder. Looking over at Kara, she offered a weak smile. 

“I just need some time, Kara. I… I’ll be in touch,” she promised, pulling her cell phone out of her bag. 

She tapped a quick message to her driver and turned to exit the cafe before she lost her composure.

The ride to her penthouse went by in a blur as she stared unseeing out the window. She just needed time to figure out how to survive this heartache. 

Time would tell how successful she’d be.

  
  


xxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


It took two weeks for Lena to visit the lab at the DEO.

She hadn’t been there since before Ben Lockwood overreached on behalf of the United States government, stealing her synthesized Harun-El compounds. 

Before Lex once again turned her life on its side.

It was mid-morning so she knew the chance of running into Kara at this time would be slim. The reporter would be in the morning bullpen meeting at Catco unless there was something truly catastrophic happening in the city.

Looking around the lab, Lena pushed down the gripping sting of betrayal. 

It appeared that Lena had been surrounded by liars. 

Her seemingly loyal assistant Eve had not shown so much as an ounce of her ulterior motives in the months she had worked with the woman, but she knew now that her indoctrination and unwavering devotion to Lex had leant to her immaculate act. 

Still, Lena felt like a fool. For all of her degrees and intellect Lena couldn’t tell the people closest to her were hiding huge things from her. She supposed that compared to Eve, Kara’s ridiculous slip-ups over the years should have been obvious. 

Then again she didn’t turn into a soft, love-struck idiot when she looked at Eve. 

Walking around one of the tossed workstations Lena casually glanced around for anything worth salvaging.

“I was wondering when I’d see you back here.” 

Lena turned quickly at the sound and was met with the sight of Alex Danvers casually leaning against the door frame.

Lena tipped her chin in greeting. 

“Director Danvers. I was just looking around to see if there was anything left to salvage from the project. It appears they took everything beyond the initial testing stage, however.”

Alex pushed off of the door frame and walked further into the room. 

“Yeah, Lockwood’s people grabbed everything resembling the Harun-El. I had a team comb over the room for anything that needed securing but had them leave everything as is overwise. I figured you’d want to oversee the clean-up as most of the equipment is yours.”

Lena offered a small smile of gratitude. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Alex nodded in acknowledgment, crossing her arms as she looked Lena over. 

“Listen Lena, I heard that you now know about Kara’s other identity. I want to apologize for having to keep that from you.”

“Alex, I really don’t want to discuss this right now.’ Lena sighed. 

“I get the sentiment but I need time to get past the fact that you all kept me in the dark about this for so long. I mean, I helped you with tech to protect Supergirl for goodness sakes!” she spat, gesturing toward the woman in front of her. “How does that not show you that I can be trusted? Never mind the fact that I’m her  _ best friend _ .”

Alex unfolded her arms, instead raising them up in front of her in a placating gesture. 

“I know, I realize we were completely unfair to you, Lena. I tell you any number of reasons we used to justify not telling you but in hindsight they seem weak and misguided.”

“You didn’t trust me because I’m a Luthor.” Lena said simply.

“I’m not going to lie, it took me a while to see past your family,” Alex admitted. “But it’s been a while since I haven’t trusted you. You haven’t just saved Kara’s life, you’ve saved mine and countless others. You’re an incredible asset to our team, Lena, but you’re also a friend. I can see why Kara is so drawn to you.”

Lena regarded Alex for a moment before looking away. 

“I’m not speaking to Kara at the moment.” She said, feeling oddly guilty about that fact. “I told her I needed some time to process everything that’s happened.”

Alex nodded, apparently unsurprised.

“Yeah, Kara told me. She’s been…” she trailed off, apparently deciding not to finish the thought.

Lena was tempted to ask Alex what she had been about to say but thought it was probably better if she didn’t.

Alex threw a hand up between them, “Anyway, I hope you decide to give her another chance, Lena. It wasn’t solely her decision not to tell you. She was under orders from the DEO but shortly before the mess with Lockwood she told me she wanted to tell you and she wasn’t going to let those orders hold her back. I think she was really nervous to tell you, Lena,” Alex offered gently. 

“You’re such a huge part of her life. She was so worried she was going to lose you. She still is, actually.”

Lena processed what Alex was saying, her arms coming up to wrap around herself. This gave her more to think about.

“Thank you Alex,” She said sincerely. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Recognizing the polite dismissal, Alex offered Lena a small smile as she backed toward the door. 

“Take care, Lena.”

Lena watched Alex leave the room, the ache in her chest blooming once again. She was tipping closer to forgiveness but she wasn’t ready quite yet. 

She missed Kara like crazy and the huge hole her absence left in her day to day life was tremendous. It was unfair how hard sorting her feelings out was, but her relationship with Kara was too important to stuff away in tiny boxes in the far reaches of her mind.

She needed more time. 

She would allow herself more time.

  
  


xxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


It was a week later when Lena walked into her office to see a small white bakery box on her desk. 

Approaching her desk with caution she stared at the box for a moment before buzzing her new assistant.

“Courtney, do you know where the box on my desk came from?” She asked.

“ _ Yes Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers dropped it off for you a half hour ago. I told her you would be arriving shortly but she said she couldn’t stay.” _ Her assistant answered.

Lena thanked her and went back to regarding the box. It wasn’t unusual for Kara to drop food off for her during the work day but this was the first time she had since before Lena had learned Kara’s true identity. Kara was clearly still giving her the space she requested but still managed to show she cared in only the way Kara could.

Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the box toward her. Lifting the lid she found two perfectly elegant chocolate croissants. There was a small folded paper tucked on the side which Lena opened. It was a note written in Kara’s neat handwriting.

_ Dear Lena, _

_ Forgive me if I’m overstepping by bringing you these croissants. I promised I would be there when you’re ready to talk but I wanted to remind you in the meantime that I care about you and am thinking of you.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Kara _

_ P.S. I’m sorry if they aren’t still warm. It got a little chilly flying over the Atlantic. _

Lena read the note four times before leaning back in her chair. Kara had flown to Europe to bring her chocolate croissants, her favourite pastry. Her best friend had done that.

Picking up her cell phone, Lena opened her messaging app and found her thread between her and Kara. She typed out  _ Thank you, Kara _ and sent it off before she changed her mind.

Clearly there were benefits to being best friends with a superhero that she hadn’t yet considered. All the more to mull over, she supposed.

Four minutes later her cell phone vibrated notifying her of a new text message from Kara.

_ My pleasure, Lena. I’m here when you’re ready _

  
  


xxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


Lena glanced up from the stack of reports on her desk to look at the television on the wall of her office at the mention of Supergirl. It had been two weeks since she had heard from her so it was surprising to see her face, albeit on television.

The news report was showing a clip of an alien being punched through a wall by Kara before spraying her with a liquid substance. 

She watched Kara wipe it from her face before using her heat vision to blast the orange scaly creature backwards where Alex was waiting with a stun canon to subdue the alien for transport.

The news reporter went on to say the incident happened during morning rush hour, causing traffic on the west side of the city to be backed up until police could clear the area. 

Lena glanced at the time on her tablet and saw it was almost 1 pm. She wondered if she should call Kara. 

She had been thinking it might be time to reach out to begin working on where they stand in their relationship. Checking on her wellbeing after the skirmish this morning seemed like a perfectly acceptable excuse.

Picking up her cell phone, Lena thought back to the phone call she shared with James the week before. She had expressed her hurt over being kept in the dark about Kara’s identity but James had patiently listened to her vent before telling her about at least three instances where Kara had almost told Lena before being talked down by J’onn and Alex. He also told her that he could see the toll it had on Kara.

She had argued that it couldn’t have bothered her very much if she had managed to keep her in the dark about it for years, but James had just chuckled in her ear.

_ “You have no idea how much she cares about you, do you,’ he said, his tone amused. “Kara is incredibly kind and generous to everyone she meets, but especially to those lucky enough to call her a good friend. But you, Lena… You’re special to Kara. It’s kind of funny, I-“ he stopped suddenly, and Lena could hear him clear his throat softly. “I was kind of jealous of your connection with Kara when we were dating. You both light up when you see each other. It’s hard not to… to feel left out.’ _

Lena had been stunned by the admission. They had ended the call shortly after and Lena had sat and thought about what James had said. 

She knew it was true, she did light up when she saw Kara. It was hard not to when the the blonde greeted her like she was genuinely happy to see her and looked at her with those bright blue eyes and radiant smile. But she had thought Kara greeted all of her friends that way. 

Did she really treat Lena differently? 

As was the case nearly every time she thought about Kara in recent weeks, her thoughts returned to the fact that Kara hadn’t trusted her. 

How could Kara care so much about her as Alex and James claim but not trust her with her true identity?

Lena placed her cell phone back on her desk. She could feel the beginning of a stress headache creeping up. Maybe she’d try calling Kara a little later. 

Her cell phone lit up as it began vibrating, startling the CEO. 

Lena immediately panicked thinking Kara somehow knew she had almost called her just then but then relaxed when she didn’t see the blonde’s face on the screen. 

Frowning, she realized it was Alex. She knew the DEO Director wasn’t one for social calls so she didn’t hesitate more than a few moments before answering the call.

“Hello Director Danvers,” Lena greeted politely.

“Lena, hi,” Alex said, “I’m sorry to bother you, but… Um… I’m not sure anyone else can help.”

Lena could hear people in the background talking as well as a few muffled noises that sounded like they might be under attack. 

“Alex, what’s going on? Where are you? Is there an invasion? What-“

Alex interrupted quickly, “No, there’s no invasion. We’re not being attacked.” She said, pausing as another muffled boom sounded in the background. 

“The noise is, uh, Kara redecorating the training room here at the DEO.”

Lena frowned, “Redecorating? What- Alex, it sounds like she’s going to take a wall down.”

She heard Alex sigh on the other end, “Well, you wouldn’t be wrong. Lena, she’s… something has happened.”

Lena’s blood ran cold at the words. 

“Alex, what happened to Kara?” She asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

“I think it would be better if you came in to see for yourself.”

  
  


xxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


Forty five minutes later, Lena walked through the doors of the DEO. 

She had cleared her schedule for the rest of the afternoon and advised her assistant that she would be off-site working on a project. She knew if Alex thought she needed Lena’s help, whatever it was must be bad.

She had expected Alex to greet her but was surprised to see Brainy waiting patiently for her. 

“Agent Dox,” she greeted, glancing around. “I assume you’re waiting for me?’

Brainy nodded once. “Lena Luthor, we are so relieved that you could join us.’ 

He gestured toward the training corridor. 

“Allow me to guide you to Director Danvers. She is monitoring Supergirl in the training room.”

Lena walked with Brainy down the corridor, her footsteps quickening the closer they got to the clamour. She spotted Alex pacing in front of the training room door. 

The Director of the DEO perking up when she saw Lena approaching.

“Lena,” Alex breathed in relief, “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“What has happened, Alex?” Lena asked, flinching as the doors to the training room shook slightly. “Is Kara okay? Do you need L-Corp resources? Clue me in here.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Kara has come in contact with an alien toxin and it’s affecting her, um, chemically.”

Lena thought back to the news clip of Kara getting sprayed by something just before the alien was apprehended. “On a chemical level? But I thought her skin was impervious?”

Alex nodded, “Her skin is, but the toxin was sprayed on her face. She inhaled it.”

Brainy showed Lena the screen of the small tablet he held in his hand. 

“We took initial tests shortly after the exposure to what we’re categorizing as a sexual pollen. The results showed abnormally high levels of DHEA, testosterone, and serotonin. A couple hours later we re-tested and the DHEA and testosterone levels had increased ten fold.”

Alex gestured toward the training room doors, “At first she was just fidgety and grumpy, but after she tossed an examination table through the med bay wall, I coaxed her into letting off some steam in the training room.”

Lena shot Alex a bewildered look. 

“How is the training room any different than the med bay? Is it reinforced by nth metal or something?”

Alex gestured to a small control panel beside the door. 

“The room is equipped with red sunlight emulators. It dampens her power at a cellular level. It’s how we were able to train her in combat and defensive techniques. As we all know, Supergirl can’t always rely on her powers.”

Lena inspected the meter on the control panel. It read 40%.

“What percentage do you set it at for training?” She asked, curious.

“Normally between ninety and ninety-five percent. Kara complains that I kick her ass too hard when she’s completely powerless so I let her keep a little bit of her super abilities.”

The training room doors shook as something landed against them, causing both Lena and Alex to jump slightly. Brainy didn’t flinch. 

“Might I suggest lowering your voice when discussing your sister’s perceived weaknesses as she is still experiencing enhanced auditory perception.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing she hasn’t heard before. Besides, it’s set to forty percent. She can toss things around but she can’t break through the wall like the kool-aid man.”

Lena smirked at the visual that came to mind. Brainy looked perplexed. “I do not know of this individual you speak of. By my records there has been no human or alien by that name held at the DEO.” he said earnestly.

Lena cleared her throat. “So, What you’re telling me is that Kara is… aroused?”

Brainy nodded his head. “Yes, and to a level that would cause virtual insanity in a human. We theorized that increasing the levels of oxytocin and endorphins in her system would lower her DHEA and testosterone levels, allowing a chance for the hormonal feedback loop to be interrupted.”

“Wait, insanity?” Lena asked, “Alex, why are you dampening her powers then? She could… we could  _ lose _ her!”

“Lena, at this point it’s six of one, a half dozen of the other. At forty percent she’s hanging on, mentally and not destroying the infrastructure, potentially harming herself as well as countless others.” Alex said softly.

Lena threw her hands up in front of her. “Okay, well did you… did Kara…”

Alex looked like she was trying not to squirm. “Yes, Kara was briefed and, um, attempted to uh..”

At Alex’s falter, Brainy spoke up. “Kara performed manual stimulation of her genitalia multiple times in an attempt to test our theory.” He said and Lena could hear a mumbled  _ Oh my god, Brainy _ from Alex. “The attempts were for naught however. The increased oxytocin and endorphins barely lowered her DHEA and testosterone levels.” He added.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, clearly trying to push through her awkwardness for Kara’s sake. 

“It leads us to believe additional hormones need to be introduced, acting like a key of sorts in order to disrupt the feedback loop.” She said carefully, looking intently at Lena. “She needs to flood her system with catecholamines, dopamine, and noradrenaline.’

Lena stared at Alex for a good ten seconds. 

“You’re saying Kara needs to have sex with someone.”

To her credit, Alex held her stare. 

“Essentially, yes. As Brainy said, she’s attempted to, uh… reverse the effects of the toxin on her own but it hasn't worked. Trust me, I’m pretty much scarred for life at this point. I’ve told her she needs a, um, partner for the hormonal feedback loop to be interrupted but she’s refused.” Alex said. 

“I gave her the list of agents willing to provide assistance in the event of dubious sexual incidents but she refused to look at it.”

Lena felt her heart ache for Kara. This had to be incredibly upsetting, embarrassing, and verging on painful for the Kryptonian. 

“How do you expect me to help, Alex?”

Alex winced slightly as she held Lena’s gaze.

“I think she’s refusing to use a partner because of you.’

Lena’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “What do you mean because of me?’ 

Alex took a step closer to Lena, her expression softening. “I think Kara is in love with you.”

Lena wondered if she was having an actual stroke in the middle of the hallway. 

“I… No, you- you’re mistaken.” She said, shaking her head. “Kara’s… she’s… we were,  _ are _ best friends. Kara doesn’t-“

“Lena” Alex interrupted, “Kara loves you very much. We all see it, and I know deep down you see it too.”

Lena took a shaky breath, looking around idly. 

“Alex, she loves everyone. That’s one of the best things about her.” She reasoned.

Alex took another step forward and reached out to gently grasp Lena’s shoulder. 

“Lena, when it comes to Kara, you’re in a tier all your own, maybe except for me and Eliza. And, I think you feel the same way, or did at one point.” Alex said, squeezing Lena’s shoulder lightly. “But either way, if you could find it in yourself to…”

Lena felt like she were having an out of body experience and the only thing keeping her grounded was the hand on her shoulder. 

She swallowed dryly, “You want me to convince Kara to have sex with me.”

Alex had the good grace to blush as she stepped back from Lena. “Um...scarred for life over here, remember? But essentially, yes.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed a minute to think. Of all the simulations and scenarios run by Lena in her personal L-Corp lab and the collective DEO, she never considered a sex pollen to be such a threat. How was this their lives? Tipping her head back to look at the ceiling, Lena sighed.

“Yeah, of course I’m going to try to help her.” Lena finally said. “I love her, and,” she shrugged her shoulders weakly, “I suppose this can’t make our friendship anymore awkward than it already is.”

Alex smiled at Lena. “I cannot thank you enough for trying this, Lena. Honestly. You’re the best.” She said, sincerely.

There was really no way to respond to a sister’s gratitude for agreeing to have sex with her sister, so Lena didn’t try. Instead she looked around the corridor, 

“Is there a restroom nearby? I think I’d like to take a moment to freshen up.”

Alex turned and gestured to a nearby door. “Of course. Just through there.” She answered. “I’ll wait here for you. I’ll need to, um, adjust the red sun emulators when you go in.

Lena turned to move toward the doorway that Alex had directed her to but stopped suddenly. She turned back toward Brainy. 

“Tell me what you think the odds are that this will be successful.” She implored.

“By my calculations there is a sixty-five percent chance you will be able to convince Kara to share sexual intimacy with you today, but if you succeed in convincing her to proceed, I’m calculating a ninety-seven percent chance her system will flood with enough catecholamines, dopamine, and noradrenaline to eventually disrupt the hormonal feedback loop.”

Lena shrugged one shoulder and turned on her heel. 

“I can work with that. God knows I’ve had worse odds.”

Walking through the doorway, she took in the appearance of what appeared to be spare quarters for agents to use for rest or changing. There was a bed and a small table against one wall with hooks for clothing along the opposite wall. On the far wall was another door which opened to a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and stand up shower.

Lena turned on the light in the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

Despite the confidence she displayed to Alex and Brainy, she wasn’t sure she was going to survive this. In the course of two hours she had gone from wondering how she was going to mend her friendship with Kara to wondering how to convince Kara to have sex with her as soon as possible.

She had to admit she was secretly relieved that Kara refused the help of one of the DEO Agents. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at the fact that there was actually a volunteer list for dubious sexual incidents. 

Then again, she was about to go across the hall and seriously ask Kara to fuck her because of an actual sex pollen. 

She rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink and found a bottle of mouthwash. She took a swig to swish around her mouth and wished for a moment that it was scotch to soothe her nerves. 

Replacing the bottle back under the sink she spat out the mouthwash in the sink and rinsed her mouth. She gave herself one more steeled look in the mirror before leaving the room.

She could do this for Kara. She would convince her.

  
  


xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word, Alex was waiting for Lena beside the control panel for the red sun emulators. She offered Lena a tense smile. 

“You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

She walked to the double doors and gripped one of the doorknobs, waiting as Alex punched something in on the control panel. 

“Good luck, Lena. I’ll be nearby, so, if you need something just, uh, yell.”

Nodding her head once, Lena turned toward the door and slowly turned the doorknob. She had been expecting something to be blocking the doorway after hearing something heavy hit the doors earlier but there was nothing there. 

Slowly Lena walked into the room, looking around cautiously. 

She could see five red sun emulators set up on the ceiling. One in each corner and one directly in the center. The room was cast in a warm, reddish haze. She could feel the low hum of the air conditioning working to cool the room.

It took her a moment to locate Kara. 

The blonde haired Kryptonian was standing near the weight rack, her arms bracing her against a stack of incredibly heavy looking weights. She could see her hands clenching and unclenching as she stood there with her eyes closed. Kara was wearing DEO issued shorts and a t-shirt, her hair still down in typical Supergirl fashion though quite mussed. 

Lena swallowed. 

“Kara?”

Kara jerked her head towards Lena at the sound of her voice and Lena’s breath hitched at the look on her face. 

Kara looked _ wrecked_. 

Her pupils were blown wide and her face and chest were flushed. By the look of it, she had started to perspire since Alex had increased the power of the red sun emulators, rendering the blonde near human.

“Lena,” Kara hissed through clenched teeth. “I thought I-“ she sucked in a breath and straightened up, “I heard you talking to Alex but I thought maybe it was just this…” she gestured vaguely to herself.

Lena’s heart clenched at the sight of Kara so obviously in distress. 

She slowly approached her friend, “No, I’m here. I came here as soon as Alex called me. She and Brainy explained what happened. I-“

“You shouldn’t be here Lena.” Kara said, backing away. Her eyes darkened. “It’s not safe for you.”

Lena shook her head. She had expected this from Kara. No matter what danger she was in, Kara thought of others first. It was one of the qualities Lena loved most about her. 

“I’m here because I want to be here. You wouldn’t let the other agents help you but Kara, you need to listen to your sister. Who’s to stay how long you can go on in this state? It could damage your mind, or even…” Lena’s throat closed up at the thought, “You could possibly die.” She choked out.

Kara turned away from her, her hands clenching and unclenching again. “The thought of touching… using someone in that way when I don’t have feelings for them, I just couldn’t.”

Lena took a breath and walked over to Kara until she was just behind her. “Kara,’ she began, “I’m not here to ask you to use them,” she said.

Kara turned around, confusion plainly written on her face. 

Here goes nothing.

“I’m here to ask you to use me.” 

Lena forced herself to meet Kara’s eyes. She watched as Kara’s expression changed from confused to panicked to something Lena couldn’t quite identify. 

“Lena, I could _ never _ ask you to- to do something like this. You… you’re not even speaking to me right now. I broke your trust and hurt you. You- you shouldn’t feel like you have to do this. I can’t let-“

Lena reached up to touch Kara’s arm, “Kara, I’m speaking to you right now. I’m here, standing in front of you wanting to help you. I know we have a lot to work on but right now the only thing that matters is getting you better.” Lena said, allowing a smirk to appear. 

“And if that means I need to inundate my best friend’s system by fucking her senseless, so be it.”

Kara’s eyes darkened once again as a blush flushed her overheated skin. “I… don’t deserve you.” She croaked.

Lena reached up to cup her cheek gently. Kara needed her and she was powerless to deny her.

“Darling, you deserve so much. Let me-“ she began but didn’t get a chance to finish her plea as Kara lurched forward and kissed her. 

The shock lasted only a moment before Lena leaned in, yielding to Kara’s need. 

Her hands went up to tangle in Kara’s hair in an effort to ground herself. Kara was so warm against her. It was if she were burning up. 

She could feel Kara’s hands on her hips, clutching at her as if she expected her to move in some direction that wasn’t melting forward into that toned body and eager mouth. Lena pulled Kara in closer, slotting her mouth against the near panting blonde. Her body moved on auto-pilot as her mind chanted _ ‘This is Kara, I’m kissing Kara, this is actually happening’ _

Kara backed away suddenly, startling Lena out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ she panted, pausing to take a breath- “I should have asked first before kissing you. It’s just so hard to-“

“Kara,” Lena snapped, tugging a handful of Kara’s hair.

“Yeah?”

Lena surged forward and kissed her again, biting her bottom lip as she tilted her head for better access. Kara hissed at the sting and Lena reveled in the Kryptonian’s weakened powers.

Kara’s hands grew restless as they ran up and down Lena’s sides. She walked them backward as they continued to kiss. Lena was surprised to feel the wall against her back but she was quickly distracted by Kara’s greedy hands slipping under her now untucked blouse. 

Her fingers felt like embers, the heat causing her to shiver though she could feel her own temperature rising. 

Kara’s hands swept up her back and back down before sliding around to brace against her ribs and up to the bottom of her breasts before sliding down again. This time when she slid her hands up Lena’s back they had the hem of her blouse as well. Kara tugged lightly in question and Lena pulled back. 

“Take it off.”

Kara immediately tugged upward, waiting a moment for Lena to raise her arms to pull the satin material over her head. Tossing the blouse to the side, Kara dipped her head down to attach her lips to the newly exposed skin at the base of Lena’s throat. Lena tipped her head back to rest against the wall as Kara mouthed her way up her throat to her ear. 

“I want you so fucking much, Lena,” Kara breathed in her ear, “I can barely think straight.”

Lena felt her stomach flip at the raw need she heard in Kara’s voice. Slotting a leg between Kara’s, Lena dropped her arms to grab Kara’s hips, flipping their position so that Kara was pressed against the wall. 

Lena loathed her heels most days but at the moment they gave her the leverage they needed to press her thigh into the seam of Kara’s shorts. Kara’s breath hitched at the contact before a low groan escaped her throat. It took no time at all for Kara to find a rhythm with her hips.

“I can’t...can’t stop.” Kara moaned, her hands bracing against Lena’s shoulders. 

Lena kissed the underside of her jawline as she listened to the blonde keen. “Then don’t stop, darling. I’ve got you.”

It didn’t take more than few minutes and a handful of powerful thrusts before Kara’s back arched away from the wall, a beautiful moan falling from her lips.

Lena stayed close, giving Kara a moment to catch her breath. She placed a sweet kiss on Kara’s mouth when she felt the blonde’s arms move up to drape around her neck.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I think we need to relocate. My heels are killing me.” She murmured against Kara’s mouth.

Kara huffed a laugh and pulled away slightly.

“I’ve told you before to consider more practical footwear.”

Lena leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want another orgasm or not?”

Kara scanned the room briefly, her gaze stopping on the corner of the room before fixating back on Lena.

“Actually, as much as I do, I think I need you to have a turn first. My blood feels like it’s boiling, like I need to… Rao... I need to feel you come, Lena.” 

Lena felt her knees weaken at the admission. If she compiled a list of things Kara Danvers would ever say to her, _ ‘I need to feel you come, Lena’ _ would be tucked down in the high hundreds between _ ‘I don’t feel like potstickers today’ _ and _ ‘You’re right, Kale is delicious’ _

“Okay,” she managed to say, “Let me just take off my-“ 

She suddenly found herself in Kara’s arms bridal-style.

“-heels.” Lena finished weakly.

Kara strode over to a stack of floor mats the agents used for training maneuvers and deposited Lena on the edge of the stack. “Here okay?” Kara asked. She ripped her t-shirt over her head.

Lena nodded absently, eyes firmly on the bare breasts and abdominal muscles on display before her. She felt desire settle low in her belly as she pulled Kara in. 

  


Kara dipped down and kissed her way down Lena’s neck. Lena could tell she’d be thoroughly marked before they were through. At her sternum, Kara reached up to slip a finger under Lena’s bra strap, her question clear. 

“Take it off, Kara,’ she breathed as she tugged the blonde head to her.

Kara fumbled with the clasp briefly before separating the fabric from the smooth skin beneath. Lena started to drop her arms to untangle the straps but clutched Kara’s hair once again at the feeling of strong hands cupping her bare breasts.

Kara quickly grew frustrated at the impediment though and pulled away for a moment, tugging the bra away. Lena’s arms dropped and she scrambled to brace herself on the mat as Kara’s mouth found her breast. 

“_ Holy fuck _,” Lena breathed into the air around them.

Every single nerve in her body was focused on the way Kara’s lips traced around, eventually closing against a stiff peak. A warm tongue teased the tip in a swirling pattern before steady pulls of suction shot desire straight to her core.

Lena wondered if she could come just from Kara’s mouth on her breasts. She wasn’t normally this sensitive. She wondered if she was somehow infected by the toxin but the thought quickly scattered as Kara switched sides, teasing her other nipple with an eager tongue and lips.

Kara sank to her knees as she finally released Lena’s breast. Nipping the skin over Lena’s ribs, warm hands slid up her calves and the side of her knees. Lena tipped her head down to meet Kara’s hungry gaze. 

She almost couldn’t believe this was her best friend looking at her. Kara’s pupils were blown wide and her kiss-swollen lips were parted in anticipation. 

Lena wondered if she should stand up to take off her skirt but before she could move to do so, Kara moved her hands once again, firmly pushing her pencil skirt up her thighs until it bunched at her waist. 

“Can I taste you?” 

Lena nodded, her voice caught her her throat. Kara was going to go down on her. _ Jesus Fucking Christ and all the other man-made deities. _The very thought made her clench repeatedly in anticipation. 

Kara hooked her fingers on the sides of Lena’s panties and dragged them down her legs, pausing to allow Lena to lift her feet. The moment the garment was freed, Kara parted Lena’s thighs and dove in.

The first swipe of Kara’s tongue pitched Lena back onto her elbows in surprise, her hips tilting upward greedily to meet Kara’s mouth. 

“_ Fuck, Kara.” _

Kara hummed, dragging her tongue up to Lena’s clit and trailed it back down before repeating the motion. Apparently pleased with her mapping skills, Kara began broad strokes with her tongue that soon had Lena reaching for a fistful of blonde locks. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on. Metropolis one night stand #5? Boarding school? That time her hand slipped on the settings button of her Womanizer? She had no idea.

Kara switched it up and every few strokes of her tongue finished with gentle suction around her clit. Lena couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out of her throat. She wasn’t going to last long at this rate, not that she really cared at this point. 

Kara must have sensed this because she began sucking on her clit for longer each time until Lena’s hips surged upwards, a hitched gasp tearing from her throat. And then she was coming and tugging on Kara’s scalp so hard her fingers hurt.

Kara mouthed at her a few more times before pulling back to look up at Lena. Her mouth and chin shiny and wet.

Lena was nearly on edge again just from the look of pure need on Kara’s face. 

She tugged her upwards, crushed their lips together as soon as Kara was in reach. She moaned at the taste of herself on Kara’s lips and licked into her supple mouth for more.

Kara leaned in further, pushing Lena backward until her back hit the mat. Kara swiftly straddled her, seemingly unwilling to break their kiss for even a moment. 

Lena reached up to grip Kara’s hips, tugging at the fabric.

“Mm, Kara, your shorts” she mumbled into Kara’s mouth. 

Kara uttered a groan of frustration but didn’t move other than to lower her mouth to Lena’s throat. 

Well then. 

Lena slid her hands under the waistband of Kara’s shorts. She felt like she was going to combust if she didn’t touch Kara in the next few seconds.

“Can I…?”

“Mmhm”, Kara mumbled against her neck. 

Lena immediately slid one palm upward to cup Kara’s ass and the other down to her goal.

Kara was _ drenched _. Lena wasn’t sure which one of them groaned louder at the first trail of her fingers through Kara’s wetness.

There was something about being this close to Kara that cleared her frantic thoughts and scratched an unknown itch she hadn’t known existed until that moment. She felt almost feverish with the desire to be close to Kara. Touching her, tasting her. Inside her...

Lena circled her fingers around Kara’s clit a few times before moving down near her entrance. 

Kara released Lena’s well-ravished neck to rest her forehead against Lena’s shoulder as Lena teased around her opening. 

“Inside,” Kara begged, “Please, oh-“ 

She trailed off as Lena slid two digits upward into warm heat.

There was little coordination needed at that point. Lena set a firm pace, thrusting inside Kara as far as she could reach in that position, Kara’s hips aiding her effort with a continuous roll.

Kara felt so good. So warm and silky smooth, and oh so wet.

Dragging the pads of her fingers along Kara’s front wall, it wasn’t long before Kara’s body trembled with the effort to hold herself upright. Lena dragged her thumb up to rub against Kara’s clit and Kara came with a sharp gasp.

Lena slowed her strokes as Kara continued to clench around her fingers until finally the blonde heaved a shuddering sigh. 

Kara swayed slightly as she lowered her hips and pushed herself upright to straddle ena’s hips. Lena stilled her hand and watched Kara drag her hands through her tangled hair. She waited until Kara met her eyes before sliding her fingers out of Kara’s warmth and up to her mouth to taste her essence.

“Oh Rao,” Kara croaked, eyes focused on Lena’s mouth.

Lena smirked at Kara’s dazed expression. She wanted more and now. She tugged on Kara’s hip lightly.

“Move up,” she ordered.

“Move up?”

“On my face, Darling,”

Lena watched confusion melt to arousal on Kara’s face. The Kryptonian braced a hand against the wall to steady herself as she moved up to carefully hover over Lena’s face. 

Lena palmed the back of Kara’s thighs and tilted her head up to taste Kara fully. The warm tang of Kara was addicting and she only wanted more. She slid her tongue up to flick at Kara’s clit before delving down to where her flavour was strongest.

Kara groaned above her, hand kneading her own breast as she rocked forward for more.

Lena slid her tongue inside Kara, hands gripping to pull her as close as possible. The only thing that existed right now was the taste of Kara and the desire to make her come on her tongue. 

Over and over Lena thrusted her tongue inside Kara as far as she could, angling to press against her inner wall on every swipe. She could tell Kara was close if her rolling hips and hitched breath were anything to go by. Deciding to help her along, Lena pulled her right hand down and thrust two fingers into Kara’s clenching heat.

“Fuck,’ Kara groaned, and Lena moaned at the sound of the curse falling from her friend’s mouth. 

Sweeping her tongue up to Kara’s clit, Lena sucked hard and rhythmically and it wasn’t long before Kara came loudly above her.

Instead of easing her down from her high, Lena pushed through Kara’s clenching and kept up a steady pace as her tongue teased around her clit in light circles. 

Kara abandoned her breast to fully prop herself up against the wall, a keening whine escaping her.

One, two, three pulls of her mouth against Kara’s clit and the Kryptonian sobbed her release over Lena’s hand and face. 

Lena moaned at the sight and feel of Kara surrounding her. She was painfully turned on and squirmed uncomfortably on the mat. Her skirt was still bunched at her waist and no doubt ruined at this point. Her back, ass, and back of her thighs were practically glued to the mat below. 

Easing her fingers gently out of Kara, Lena tipped her head back to take a better look at her best friend.

Kara looked wrecked. The blonde was still catching her breath but her dark eyes were trained steadily on Lena’s face.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard this entire building is going to hear you,” Kara growled out, her voice so gravelly Lena barely recognized it. 

Not that it mattered, her mind short circuited in an instant.

Kara swung off of Lena and landed mostly steady beside the stack of mats. Focused on her apparent mission, the blonde reached for Lena’s hips to liberate her skirt. A rough tug of the zipper and ungraceful shimmy later and the skirt was tossed to the ground, forgotten. 

Kara smirked, glancing down at Lena’s legs. “As incredibly hot as you look right now dressed in only your Louboutins, they need to come off.” 

She stepped in close and lifted each of Lena’s calves, dragging her hands down to her heels, the expensive footwear dropping to the floor in tandem. Kara shifted her hands to under Lena’s knees, leaning in close.

“Ready?”

Lena nodded, more than eager to hook her ankles behind Kara’s head as the Kryptonian hoisted Lena’s legs over her shoulders. 

Kara placed a tender kiss above Lena’s mound before delving down. Her tongue all broad strokes and unyielding intensity. Lena canted her hips forward at each swipe, her mind drowning in white hot lust. 

Kara’s pace was too fast and too intense, Lena couldn’t control her own movements, her thighs already beginning to tremble.

Kara’s left arm came up to press Lena’s hips down as the nails on her right hand lightly dragged across her inner thigh to meet her mouth. Lena barely acknowledged Kara backing away before two fingers slid firmly home inside of her.

The groan that tore from Lena’s throat was indecent. Kara’s mouth latched onto her clit, her tongue flicking her into a blinding frenzy.

Strong fingers pounded into her, unyielding. Each thrust pressed against her sensitive walls beautifully. It felt like Kara was everywhere and Lena was helpless to hang on. 

Hurtling over the edge, Lena arched her back as far as Kara’s arm would allow, a broken wail falling echoing in the room.

“Fu-fuck...Ohh...mmh…”

Kara continued fingering her through her release, her pace increasing. Lena’s hitched breathing filled the air around them as the pressure inside Lena quickly built up again. 

Finally, Kara’s tongue pressed firmly against Lena’s clit and Lena felt like her entire body liquified as she yelled out a garble of curse words and possibly Kara’s name.

Eventually Lena was aware of Kara’s fingers easing out of her and her mouth gently easing away rom her throbbing clit. Her boneless legs were carefully placed down to drape over the end of the mat once again and then she registered that Kara was leaned over her, a hand brushing sweat-soaked strands of hair off her forehead.

“Are you okay?’ Kara asked, her expression a mixture of amusement and tenderness.

Lena blinked, struggling to come back to herself. She hoped Kara was good on sex for now at least a few minutes.

“Mm,” she rasped, “I think you broke me.”

Kara grinned, her eyes lighter now and twinkling with endearment. “The feeling is mutual but in a good way.”

“Says the woman with super powers who won’t be walking funny when she leaves this room,” Lena grumbled.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, her palm trailing idly down Lena’s jaw and neck to rest on her sternum. “I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago,”

Lena smirked, “I didn’t know my own name a few minutes ago.”

“High praise I’ll absolutely take.”

Kara’s palm resumed its journey, slowing trailing down the valley between Lena’s breasts.

A rudimentary plan of action began to form in Lena’s mind.

“Kara, I was wondering… do you need to be powerless to have sex with a human?”

Kara paused, “No, I have control. I mean, normally. I’m not ever this, um, aroused.”

“No?”

“Well, maybe close? Like once or twice? But not like this with you.”

“Mm. Do you think you’d have enough control now if we left this room? As lovely as it’s been to come all over fitness equipment, I think we’re both in need of a shower and perhaps a softer, less chafing surface.”

“Yeah, that- that’s a really good idea. We should, um… go do that.”

Kara shifted and the next moment she was standing with Lena was in her arms. Lena squawked in surprise.

“Kara! How… Aren’t your powers blocked by the emulators?” She asked, flushing at the feeling of being carried bridal style completely nude by Supergirl. Honestly, she had to be checking off boxes on several bucket lists in National City tonight.

Kara shook her head, already striding to the door, “Alex never turns it to 100%. Besides, I’m motivated. Shower, and… maybe another round? My blood doesn’t feel like its boiling anymore but it’s still there.”

Lena felt something pulling at her as well despite the thorough coupling they had engaged in but her thoughts were derailed by panic as Kara approached the door.

“Wait, Kara, we can’t just… we’re naked!”

Kara simply leaned close to a panel near the door and pressed a button, “Alex?”

Alex’s voice filtered through the small speaker on the panel, “Kara, hey. How… um, how are you feeling?”

“About eighty to ninety percent better, I think. It’s still there but not as consuming.”

“Okay, that’s good! Are you ready for your next blood test?” Alex asked.

Kara shifted a little. “Uh, no, not yet. We… uh, we want to go shower and…” she trailed off. Lena tightened her hold around Kara’s neck, offering silent support.

“Alex, we’re going one more round, and we need to shower,” Lena supplied

There was a moment of silence through the speaker before, “Oh! Oh, okay. Yeah… um, yeah. Let me just… There. Security cameras are down in the corridor. Let me know when you’re ready for that blood test, Kara.” Alex said.

“Thanks, Alex.”

Kara moved them to the door, pivoting to reach the handle with Lena in her arms. She eased out of the room slowly, wanting to be positive nobody was in the corridor before quickly striding across to the spare quarters, through to the small bathroom before easing Lena down to stand in front of the shower.

Lena reached into the shower to turn on the water, testing the temperature until she was satisfied. Turning to Kara, stepped back into the spray and arched her brow in question.

“Coming in?” She asked.

Kara shot her a heated look, her eyes trailing down Lena’s body at the warm water cascading over her shoulders and down her chest. Stepping forward, she pressed in close, dragging the shower curtain across behind her.

This should be awkward, the re-ignition, but oddly it wasn’t. Lena’s arms easily rose to meet Kara, one hand cupping the nape of her neck and the other pressed between muscular shoulders.

Their mouths met in a newly familiar pressure, firm but unhurried. The frantic urgency had abated but the need for just a bit more settled into each slant of their mouths. 

Kara’s hands cradled Lena’s hips securely, guiding her backward until her back pressed against the tiled wall. 

Hot, open-mouth kisses brand Lena’s neck as Kara arched into her, the feeling of their breasts sliding against each other sending sparks up Lena’s spine. 

This was so much better than a training mat. The poor training mat that Alex had probably already tossed in a dumpster somewhere. 

Lena’s concern for the mat disappeared as Kara’s mouth slipped down to close over a straining nipple, sucking firmly. 

Her knees wavered at the unexpected jolt of arousal but she felt Kara hold her a bit tighter. Thank the deities for super human strength because the brainpower needed to focus on not slipping in the wet shower stall was rapidly fading and she moaned in pleasure.

Kara released Lena’s breast with a pop and began worshipping her other breast with enthusiasm. Lena’s knees wavered again and this time Kara simply hoisted her up without breaking her focus, Lena’s legs immediately wrapping around Kara’s waist. 

Lena shivered but she couldn’t tell if it was from the cool tile at her back or the fact that her clit now had direct contact with Kara’s rock hard abs. She couldn’t help the roll of her hips, 

Kara’s moan of approval vibrating against her breast. Strong hands palmed her ass more firmly and aided Lena’s endeavour for more contact. Her slick wetness painted Kara’s abdominal muscles as she rocked in a steady rhythm. 

Kara switched breasts again, this time focusing on sharp pulling suction that shot straight to Lena’s throbbing core. Lena’s hips sped up as her back slowly arched, her breath a rapid pant into humid air above them. She just was almost there, she just needed-

Kara bit down firmly on her nipple and Lena rocketed into oblivion. Her head fell back against the tiles, fingers clutching Kara’s shoulders for dear life. 

“Fuck,’ she moaned, her lungs struggling to suck in enough air. “Fuck.”

Kara nuzzled the crook of her neck as Lena gradually came back to awareness. 

“You are so beautiful when you come,” Kara murmured against her skin.

Lena huffed an amused chuckle, her back resting against the tiled wall. “If by “beautiful” you mean wrecked, then absolutely. I haven’t had a workout like this in a while.”

Unhooking her ankles, Lena gingerly lowered her legs from around Kara’s waist. Kara held her steady as she shifted her weight a bit to ease her aching thigh and calf muscles. She felt like she could use a soaking bath more than a shower right now, but that could come later when she was tucked up in her apartment. Right now there was something equally delicious to finish.

“Want my fingers or my mouth, darling?”

“Mm, fingers please,”Kara rasped, hips twitching in need. Lena hooked an arm around Kara’s waist to anchor herself as she ran her fingers through Kara’s folds. Kara lowered her head to rest against Lena’s shoulder, eyes closed in concentration.

“Inside, please,”

Lena complied, sliding two digits into Kara’s wet heat, slowly pumping them in and out.

“Another one, please…’ Kara trailed off in a gasp as Lena swiftly added a third finger to her thrusts. 

Kara stretched around her beautifully, warm and smooth. Lena focused her movements as Kara’s panting increased, dragging the pads of her fingers against Kara’s front wall on every down stroke.

“Oh Rao, Lee… fuck...I…”

Lena felt the gush of wetness pulse around her fingers as Kara came apart, shuddering against her for a long moment. She slowed her hand to an idle caress as Kara clenched and trembled around her. 

Sliding her fingers out of Kara’s warm, she brought her hand up to her mouth for a taste. Kara turned her head to watch Lena suck two of her fingers into her mouth, eyes filled with something Lena couldn’t decipher. 

“Mm, you taste delightful, darling.”

“Lena,” Kara whined, a blush blooming across her cheeks. Lena grinned, pleased with herself. Kara was clearly back to herself.

“Feeling better?”

“Much better.”

“Good. Now let’s actually shower.”

  


xxxxxxxxx

  


By the time they finished showering, Alex had left clothes for them on the bed. They adorned the t-shirt and sweatpants, each working to finger comb their tangled tresses. Lena dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, fatigue slowing her movements.

Kara watched her, concern flashing across her face. 

“What do you need right now, Lee? Do you want to lay down? I could fly you home?”

The bed did look inviting. Then again anything horizontal looked pretty good to Lena in that moment. Scrubbing a hand over her face, she looked up at Kara.

“Shouldn’t you be getting your blood drawn?”

“Yeah, but I want to make sure you’re okay first.”

Lena glanced back over her shoulder at the bed and then back to Kara. 

“Go get your bloodwork sorted out and then… come back here for a rest?”

Kara graced her with an adoring smile,

“Absolutely. I’ll be back in a flash.”

  


xxxxxxxxx

  


A couple days later, Lena found herself curled up on her couch nursing a glass of wine. Her day had been hell, her patience long run out. It was odd, she was usually able to control her emotions a lot better. Her family had demanded it from a young age. Still, an irritation, an urge needled her and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

It had been almost three days since she had left the DEO. Kara had gone to get her blood drawn and then returned to tuck them both in the cot for a rest. Lena had been so fatigued. She had curled into Kara’s side and slept like a rock. It had been several hours later when she’d been roused by the quiet conversation between the Danvers sisters. 

Alex had relayed Kara’s test results, apparently satisfied with the lower levels. It was done then. Mission accomplished. 

Lena had felt oddly morose as Kara flew her home that night.

She hadn’t spoken to Kara since.

Lena tried to tell herself that she wasn’t avoiding Kara, but that was a lie. Things were confusing and unsettled between them. She wasn’t sure if there were enough little boxes in the world to pack away this sort of entanglement.

A muted thump startled Lena out of her reflection. 

She looked up and saw Kara on her balcony. Standing, she moved to the door, unlocking it.

“Kara, hi, Is there something… has something happened?”

Kara looked a little weary. Lena thought back to the news of the day but couldn’t recall any alien battles or catastrophes happening.

“Lena, I know we’re not really, um… anything… right now, but, can I try something?”

Puzzled, Lena nodded. Whatever it was couldn’t possibly make her mood any worse than it already was.

Kara strode over and wrapped her in a hug. 

It was the kind of hug they had shared a hundred times at the end of an evening when they were reluctant to leave but had no reason to do anything but part ways for the night. 

Lena felt Kara turn her head into the side of her neck, the slow exhale of warm breath across her skin making her shiver.

The knot of irritation in her chest began to loosen. The scent of Kara’s shampoo and unique perfume relaxed her and she found herself more centred than she had been in days. 

Something about Kara’s close proximity was making her feel better.

They melted together for what felt like ages, each unwilling to separate.

“Um, I think you were infected by the alien toxin the other night. Alex thinks you contracted it through skin-on-skin contact when we, uh, y’know.” Kara spoke softly into her neck.

Lena was quiet for a long moment, mind turning. 

“Huh.” she finally said, looking over the balcony to the view beyond. “That would explain why I could handle so much stimulation without pain, or why certain senses were, um... paramount.”

Kara pulled back to meet Lena’s eyes. 

“Yeah, it was intense to say the least. I could barely focus on anything other than being as close to you as physically possible. Um, that’s the thing though...Alex has been monitoring my hormone levels and although not near the levels they were the day I was infected, they appear to be creeping back up. And, if I were to take a guess from your flushed complexion and elevated heartbeat you’re not unaffected either.”

Lena blinked. Of course there would be lasting effects. When did they ever catch a break?

“So what does this mean? As memorable as the other night was, I don’t think I have room in my schedule for marathon sex every few days.”

Kara blushed scarlet. 

“N-no, I don’t think that uh, level of intimacy is needed now. Alex is pretty sure it’ll run its course gradually but it might take a few weeks. Brainy is calculating I have a 5 percent chance of dying in that time and you, um, have a 28 percent chance, but that has nothing to do with the toxin and everything to do with your mother still being alive and Lex’s unknown status, which makes me nervous and wanting to be around you even more to protect you.”

Lena chuckled.

“My hero.” 

Kara squeezed her hand lightly, smiling wide.

“Since you’re here and quite frankly I’d like nothing more than to be cuddled up with you, would you like to come in? We could watch a movie or something?”

Kara beamed. “I’d love to.”

“Netflix and chill it is.”

“Lena! You can’t just say that.” Kara sputtered. 

“As if the thought hadn’t crossed your mind, Miss Danvers. Excuse me, Miss Zor-El Danvers.”

“I mean, it had but still. I’m still trying to give you space. It’s just a little hard right now.”

Lena chuckled. “I know, Kara, I’m just teasing. I do appreciate it but, I think we’re at a different place now. We’ve been a bit rushed along but it’s still the path I think we both want to be on. Am I correct in making that assumption?”

“Yes, very much so.”.

“Well then, we’ll work on it together from this point on.” Lena said, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. “Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
